This invention relates generally to flushing of internal combustion engine liquid cooling systems; more particularly, it concerns apparatus and method for conveniently and quickly relieving pressure in an engine liquid coolant system, and for transferring coolant to and from the system.
There is need for simple, efficient operation to quickly and conveniently relieve pressure in an engine liquid coolant system, and to transfer coolant to and from the system, without injury to the operator, by high temperature coolant and/or exposure to high temperature, potentially toxic coolant vapors.